


Music speaks louder than words

by 630leosa (Kame630)



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630leosa
Summary: Music is what true feelings sound like.





	Music speaks louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a quote I saw online

He could hear the party raging downstairs; the sound of laughter and occasional arguments echoing throughout the tower.  
  
But he was much happier on the roof, the party all but forgotten as he took in the spectacular view of Jump City. He felt more at home up here by himself. Even though the tower was full of new friends, he still felt slightly alone when he was with them.  
  
He didn't feel alone up here, though. He had the only company that he'd ever needed: his guitar.  
  
As long as he had his guitar, he was happy.  
  
It didn't matter that he was a mute. His guitar allowed him to 'sing' once again, with more emotion then he could ever have put into words.  
  
He closed his eyes and started to strum.  
  
At first the music was nothing more than sound, random and without order. The song didn't start until he blocked out the world around him.  
  
Without any distractions, his hands seemed to move of their own accord, effortlesslys haping the sound into a brand-new melody.  
  
He didn't take any notice of the chords. Even if he could remember this new tune, he'd never be able to play these emotions again.  
  
As he thought about his new friends - the ones still partying below - the tune started to speed up, accelerating perfectly in sync with his heartbeat.  
  
The song hummed in his ears, letting him feel the excitement that was flowing from his fingertips as he remembered how exactly he had come to join the Titans.  
  
They simply knew him as Jericho - but he was so much more than that.  
  
The music died down to a calmer, gentler rhythm as his thoughts drifted away from his new role as a superhero, and onto his father.  
  
He knew that his father was the sworn enemy of the Titans, but he still loved him. If he had to face his father in a fight, he couldn't honestly say what would happen.  
  
He just didn't know how to tell them that he was Slade's son... Not without them thinking that he was a traitor.  
  
Perhaps he'd just start strumming his guitar and let his feelings shine through. Even if he couldn't explain how he felt, he was confident that they would understand if they heard his song.  
  
After all, music is more than just a sound. So much more that anyone could truly understand.  
  
Pure music, straight from the heart…  
  
Music is what true feelings sound like.


End file.
